Radium
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Yaoi! So if you be a hater, you're gonna hate! From the show "The Aquabats". Most people are calling this mcrobot but this is also has Ricky in it. Me and my friend call this pairing Mr. Saxobeat. Mr- MCBC, Saxo- Jimmy, Beat- Ricky So yeah it's different XD have fun reading? oh and MC's totally drunk by the way


"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" Ricky asked his robot friend as the party outside the doors burst with sound. "I'll be fine Ricky, thank you though." With that Jimmy went back to whatever he was working on in the lab. Parties only interested him to a point but it wasn't that exciting after awhile.

He turned back at his friend "Actually now that I think of it might need some radium." Ricky smiled a comforting smile but replied "Where would I find radium at this time of night, robot?" Jimmy pondered this a moment and distinctly remembered putting some radium in the front of the battle tram. He then told him where to find it. With that Ricky nodded and was off to find it.

Roughly thirty minutes later, still no radium, Jimmy leans against his test table with not much to do. He hears the party outside the hallway of the lab still going on. He listens to the booms of the music play along with the people yelling an screaming in enjoyment he may never truely feel.

He thought where ricky may have looked for the radium or maybe he'd forgotten about it and went to party with the others? No that was unlike Ricky... or was it?

His calculations were interrupted by the MC bat commander stumbling threw the door and soon leaning to the closest wall near it. "Commander!" Jimmy said with concern in his voice. He got up from where he was and walked over to aid his friend. "Are you alright? you should be more careful." MC just did a small hand wave to show it was no big deal and leaned against the wall again "I'll be fine, Jimmy, but you should come party with us and the homies! Someone brought these really cool new drinks! and-" He analysed commander's body and found the problem almost immediately.

"You should take it easy for awhile according to my calculations you're-" Before Jimmy could finnish he noticed commanders expression. It was a smile, but it wasn't like most of his smiles... this one was different. It was misgevious and as dangerous as a snake. "What was that?" MC bat remarked focused on Jimmy's metalic eyes. Jimmy tried to make eye contact "You should calm down?" The MC bat shook his head and attemted to take a step forward when he lost his ballence and fell on the robot. Jimmy saw it coming and caught him in his arms. "Commander, really I think you should-" his sentence once again stopped by realization. Not only were they a short few inches away from each other but Commander had that smile again. Jimmy also noticed what seemed to be lust in his eyes. He dared not look away. He stood in shock, almost on stand by as the mc bat commander drew in closer and closer til their lips touched.

Jimmy couldn't help feel an unbareable need to kiss back. But he continued to stay still. Jimmy had had a lack of attention toward him for awhile.

The commander kept going and Jimmy let it unfold, thinking if it was too late to turn back. It wasn't that bad kissing the commander. They had spent quite a good time with each other lately. Hugging, holding hands...

The commanders kisses began to get hungrier. The robot couldn't help want more but his mind was telling him not to. He couldn't help kissing back. And by that time it was too far too turn back.

MC commander pushes Jimmy to one of the test tables. Jimmy couldn't help but give almost a squeak sound at the unexpected move. He was now propping himself up with his elbow against the table, starting to worry if he could be blamed for just stopping this. He could. But the feeling inside him felt he couldn't. MC was starting nibbling and sucking and licking on the robot's lower lip begging for their tongues to entertwine with each other and battle for dominance.

But just then, the door of the lab opened again. This time it was Ricky finally coming back with the radium. "I got the radi-" Jimmy turned his head to see a Ricky awstruck staring at them both. The robot stared too and, if possible, felt a huge blush creep up on him while he felt the bat commander work his way on his neck. "um..." was all Ricky could get out of the situation.

By now the commander finally took note of the given situation. "Oh hey Ricky what's up?" Ricky only took in a shattered breathe and studdered "I-I got the radium thing that uh jimmy wanted." He finished with an awkward smile.

The commander looked at Jimmy in confusion. Jimmy looked at the space between them, still being incredably close. "Y-yeah that's right commander, I asked Ricky to get some for me..." MC looked at Ricky with the look he gave Jimmy the robot earlier. Jimmy knew what the look ment now and he already knew what the outcome could be.

MC got up from Jimmy and wobbled his way over to Ricky, clearly still intoxicated by the drinks, almost tripping over his feet while doing so. Ricky only stood there awkwardly, looking at Jimmy wondering what would come next.

As the commander got closer Ricky started backing away almost afraid of what he thought the outcome may be too. "So um.." he gulped "How's it going?" taking a step back into the door of the lab.

He was steps away by now, "I was just playing with our robot." He smirked grabbing hold of the Ricky's hand on the door handle and locking it. Commander's hand wondered up Ricky's arm to his neck collar. "If you want you could play too."

Jimmy and Ricky were speechless. Jimmy felt if he moved something more would happen. Ricky didn't know what to do. MC went up to Ricky's ear and whispered, "or I could just play with you." He said with a wild grin. Ricky just shivered at the touch of MC's breathe.

And after that they all could tell they were all in for a load of trouble that night.


End file.
